


Закон восемьдесят-двадцать

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: однажды Зимнему дали задание: работать продавцом в магазине вязания





	Закон восемьдесят-двадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2019

Дело обещало быть простым. Однако что-то пошло не так. Примерно в восьмидесяти процентах миссий на памяти Зимнего что-то шло не так. Только двадцать процентов прошли безупречно. Есть такой закон.

— Так, Солдат. Ты поработаешь продавцом. Это твое задание. Будь максимально вежливым и убедительным. Включи все навыки социализации. Нельзя никого убивать, иначе ты похеришь наше прикрытие. Все понял?

— Есть, — кивнул Солдат.

Жизнь его не готовила к этому, но к чему она вообще его готовила? В восьмидесяти процентах случаев Зимнему давали задания, к которым он не был готов. Это его специализация — справляться с невыполнимыми миссиями.

— На позиции!

Люди юркнули тараканами из-под тапка, и магазин опустел. Солдат оттащил труп в подсобку, снял с вешалки и накинул сверху рабочую форму с логотипом франшизы. Форма была пошита на необъятные формы убитой женщины, так что вполне подошла Зимнему. Главное, что у одежды были длинные рукава, прикрывавшую спецназовскую куртку. А черные штаны и тяжелые ботинки — не страшно, он же не собирается шастать по магазину. Нужно только сидеть и ждать. Зимний вернулся за прилавок. Уселся. Оглядел ассортимент. Что ж… Вещи не идеальные, но пойдут. 

Звякнул колокольчик над дверью. Солдат постарался придать лицу приветливое выражение.

— Добрый день. Что бы вы хотели подобрать? 

— Мне нужны спицы, — сказала молодая женщина, близоруко щурясь на инструменты, висевшие на стене за спиной Зимнего.

— Понял. Тогда посоветую спицы на тросике длиной сто сантиметров. Вам хватит на шею любого диаметра.

— Нет, на шею нужно по сорок сантиметров, — сказала женщина, поправив очки и улыбнувшись. — Как и на шапки, на рукава и другие мелкие вещи. Вы, наверное, новый продавец, еще не освоились. Ну, мужчинам всегда нужно время.

— Да, я новый продавец, — кивнул Зимний и немного замешкался. Нет, сорока сантиметров мало, нужно же еще за края тянуть. Восемьдесят еще так-сяк, а вот сто оптимально. И при чем тут шапки и рукава? Но девушка говорила весьма уверенно. А Зимнему советовали включить все навыки социализации, так что он не стал спорить. Вместо этого продолжил консультацию.

— К сожалению, на стыках у спиц плохое качество, тросик легко вырывается из них, если слишком сильно натянуть. Но вы можете отсоединить спицы и работать только с тросиком. 

— Как это, только с тросиком?

— Ну, как всегда, — тут Солдат немного потерялся. Разве надо объяснять, как душить человека леской? 

Девушка с недоумением смотрела на него. Потом снова поправила очки и спросила:

— Ну хорошо, а с оторванными спицами что вы предлагаете сделать?

— Эмм… Я бы предложил взять тонкие спицы, размер до тройки. В этом случае у них достаточно тонкие кончики. И лучше деревянные, металлические слишком скользят.

— Нет, тонкие кончики слишком сильно царапают пальцы. Нужно брать спицы с тупыми кончиками, — возразила девушка. — С чего вы взяли, что острые лучше?

— Тогда вы сможете выколоть спицами глаза, например. А при нужном давлении даже повредить шею, — сказал Зимний. — Разве это не очевидно?

Девушка какое-то мгновение смотрела, раскрыв рот. Потом повернулась и вышла из магазина, торопливо стуча каблуками. Солдат потер лоб. Работа продавца оказалась сложнее, чем представлялось. Что ж, в любом случае, это не его основная профессия, ничего страшного. Нужно переждать и выиграть для команды время. Вот его задание.

— Здравствуйте, — женщина средних лет в длинной куртке даже не глянула на Зимнего и сразу прошла к ниткам.

— Добрый день, — вдогонку сказал Солдат. 

— А где Нелли? — спросила покупательница, пригибаясь к полкам и придирчиво щупая мотки. На Солдата она так и не посмотрела. Похоже, у нее были какие-то проблемы с общением. Возможно, даже расстройство аутического спектра.

— В подсобке, — ответил Зимний, предположив, что речь шла о мертвой продавщице.

— Угу. Я возьму мохер, — женщина взяла моток с полки и подошла к прилавку, положила пряжу перед Зимним. Сама сунула руку в сумку, по-прежнему пряча глаза. Солдат напрягся, но покупательница всего лишь вынула кошелек.

— Не советую этот мохер, — расслабившись, сказал Зимний. — Он слишком легко рвется. Совершенно бесполезная нитка. Если вам нужно кого-то связать, возьмите вон тот хлопок. Нитка тонкая, но прочная. Она сильно врезается в тело, причиняя дополнительный дискомфорт. И у хлопка длинный метраж, хватит на нескольких человек.

Вот тут-то женщина посмотрела на него в упор. Только мельком, тут же убрав взгляд.

— Нет, мне нужен мохер. Я из него уже вязала, — она насупилась, вцепившись в кошелек до побелевших костяшек, явно пугаясь странных перемен в окружающей среде. Точно аутическое расстройство.

— Ну, решение клиента закон, — кивнул Солдат, кладя моток в пакет и подавая его покупательнице. — Пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала женщина и очень быстро вышла из магазина, забыв отдать деньги. Солдат двинулся было за ней, но вспомнил, что ему надо держать точку. Ладно, прибыльная касса не стоит в приоритетах. Нужно просто ждать.

— День добрый, — на сей раз с Зимним поздоровался блондин. Ну, теперь не должно возникнуть проблем, подумал Солдат. Высокий и широкоплечий мужчина вынул из небольшой сумки кусок мягкой кожи с дырочками по краю. Солдат оценил бицепсы, спрятанные под серым свитером крупной вязки. Судя по обхвату рук, блондин ходил в спортзал, как на работу. Возможно, даже действительно там работал. От него шел приятный запах спортивных матов и одеколона. Точно не должно быть проблем.

— Мне нужен крючок, — сказал мужчина, вертя в руках лист кожи.

Солдат повернулся боком к покупателю и глянул на комод, стоявший под спицами. Там стояли коробки с крючками. Солдат тут же нашел взглядом номер один, два и даже два с половиной, остальные он отбросил за непригодностью. Судя по всему, номера присваивались по толщине. 

— Насколько тонкий? — уточнил Зимний.

— Я полагаю, средней толщины. Где-то пять миллиметров в диаметре.

— Они слишком тупые, — возразил Солдат. — Возьмите тонкий, миллиметр в диаметре. И с прорезиненной ручкой. Так будет хорошо держаться в руке.  
— А зачем мне тонкий?

— Пятимиллиметровым вы ничего не сделаете, — со знанием дела сказал Зимний. — У него тупой кончик, пластиковая ручка. Он выскользнет из потных рук еще до того, как вы решите воткнуть его в ухо. А если даже не выскользнет, все равно не получится проткнуть перепонку, не дойдет. Хотя… в качестве отвлечения и временной помехи нормально.

Мужчина посмотрел на Солдата, как та первая покупательница, высоко подняв брови. Потом раскатисто рассмеялся.

— А ты шутник. Нет, давай все-таки пять миллиметров толщиной. Гарантирую, он мне очень пригодится. 

— Что ж, как скажете. Держите.

Мужчина в свитере положил крючок и кусок кожи в сумку, положил деньги на прилавок. Потом посмотрел на Зимнего, облокотился на прилавок и нагнулся к нему. Солдат немного напрягся и отклонился назад.  
— Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? — вкрадчиво сказал покупатель.

— Эм… — Солдат перебрал варианты легенд, и все-таки остановился на правде. Мужчина ему понравился, он был приятный. И почему-то смеялся, хотя Солдат не шутил. — Это под грифом «секретно».

— Понимаю. Разумеется, — мужчина снова хохотнул. — Возьми мою визитку. Вдруг передумаешь, позвони. Сходим куда-нибудь, мм?

Зимний замешкался. К этому его тоже не готовили. Тут его спасли свои. В наушнике раздалось:

— Заканчиваем. Зимний, выходи из магазина через черный ход.

— Есть, — отозвался он.

— Правда? Замечательно, — обрадовался блондин. — Люблю военных. Я ж вижу, ты служил. Ладно, тогда до встречи. Пока!

Зимний посмотрел на визитку, потом вслед покупателю с крючком. Потом снова на визитку. Зачем ему этот контакт? Вечером Солдата обнулят и положат в криокамеру, а вещи отправят на дезинфекцию и потом на склад. В мире людей Зимнего не существует. Он есть только во время миссий. Ко времени следующей, вероятно, того блондина и в живых не останется. 

— Солдат? — тревожно спросили в наушнике.

— Иду.

Дверь черного хода хлопнула. Визитка с прилавка спланировала на пол.

В восьмидесяти процентах случаев все идет не так, как хотелось бы.


End file.
